


Venture

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam join a touring company of Cats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venture

“Are they trying to kill us before opening night?”

Adam laughed and ignored Kurt’s whining as he took Kurt’s hands and pulled him upright before kneeling to put on the shoes Kurt had just taken off.

“I’d feel more like Cinderella if there were less fur involved,” Kurt told him as Adam leaned over to put on his own shoes, deliberately giving Kurt a show.

“We are going to a ball, or will be tonight, and most every other night for the next six months. Ready my Jellicle kitten?”

“Lead on, Alonzo.”

+++++

“What?” Chad shouted, leaping to his feet. “Our first performance is in five hours and you’re telling us that both Grizafella and his understudy have bailed on us?”

“Yes, they've both been offered parts in a new off-Broadway play but there’s no reason to worry.” Kenner Jeffries wasn't the reassuring type in the best of circumstances and one glance around at his fellow cast members told Kurt that they were all as nervous as he was. An all-male touring production of Cats seemed risky, but when he and Adam had both been offered roles, Kurt had been willing to take a chance. Now it seemed as if they wouldn't even make it through their first show.

“Kurt,” Adam whispered urgently, gripping his arm. “Mr. Jeffries asked for you.”

Blushing, Kurt stood quickly and joined the director in front of the gathered cast and crew. He’d worked ten hours days with these people for the last four weeks and they felt like a larger, more dysfunctional New Directions. There were some days that only Adam’s endless enthusiasm kept Kurt from wanting to kill them all (except Adam). Now they were staring at him as if he was about to be sacrificed to the theater gods.

“One night after rehearsals a couple of weeks ago, I heard someone singing Memory in the original key. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it was our own Pouncival, singing and dancing to rival the best Broadway divas. Kenner placed a heavy hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “What do you say, Kurt? Are you ready for your chance in the spotlight?”

The room exploded with cries of outrage and calls of support, leaving Kurt stunned and silent in the center of it all. He looked helplessly up at Kenner, then out at Adam who had risen to his feet and was applauding and smiling as if he’d won the lottery.

“You can do it, Kurt!” he called above the din.

“You’ll need a run through, of course,” Kenner turned Kurt and gave him a shove toward the dressing rooms. “The costume should be fine for tonight but you’ll need fittings tomorrow…”

Kurt heard the implication in the statement: he’d only get the costume fittings if he didn't fall flat on his face tonight. And he had less than five hours to prepare.

“Relax, Kurt.” Adam was right there, taking his hand and accompanying him to the dressing room while Kenner stayed behind and tried to calm his cast and crew. After a few uncomfortable minutes, one of the costumers joined them. She handed over the Grizafella costume without comment and eyed it critically when Kurt returned feeling awkward and out of sorts in the tight-fitting garment. His own costume was form fitting, but nothing like this.

He glanced at Adam, then looked away quickly. There was one advantage to being terrified during tonight’s performance – he wouldn't have to worry about having an embarrassing reaction to his boyfriend. Adam was dangerously sexy in sweats and an old t-shirt. Seeing him performing as Alonzo and not having an embarrassing reaction had been the most difficult part of the rehearsals for Kurt.

“Kurt?” Adam rested a hand on his arm. “Are you with us?”

“Oh. Sorry,” Kurt offered him and Sheila the costumer a smile. He was glad to learn that only a few minor adjustments were needed, and all of them could wait; he’d be fine for tonight’s show.

“Off to rehearsal with you,” Sheila shooed them out, laughing as Adam gave her a hug before dragging Kurt away.

Running his scenes was easier and more terrifying than Kurt had ever imagined. His daydream of one day playing Grizafella had given him the incentive to watch and listen as the play was being choreographed and rehearsed. He wasn't anywhere near perfect, but he was passable, and in an emergency like this, it would have to be enough.

+++++

“I want to go home,” Kurt whimpered, dropping back onto the bed. Adam dropped down beside him and elbowed him lightly until Kurt moved over.

“Closing night,” Adam murmured unto his ear. “My shining star.”

“Lucky star,” Kurt corrected automatically; they’d been having this conversation for six months. After a shaky start during that first, terrifying opening night, Kurt had lost himself in the part and by the time he sang the final words of Memory, he’d won over the audience and most of the cast. By the third week they were playing to sold out houses and by the second month he was getting calls from directors and casting agents.

“Call it what you will, I’m thankful to be sharing it with you.” Adam had earned his share of good reviews and interesting phone calls from agents. They wouldn't be going home to wishful thinking and empty cupboards.

“So am I,” Kurt assured Adam, his eyes soft and full of promise for a very private celebration when they were at home in their own bed tomorrow night. For now, they’d have to make do with a few kisses and a short rest in each other’s arms.

“Don’t drift off yet, sit up for a minute.” Adam shifted away from Kurt, reaching for the drawer in the nightstand. After fumbling blindly for a minute, he shifted back and pressed a wrapped package into Kurt’s hands. “Just a little something to remember your first big break,” Adam insisted, waving off Kurt’s protests that he hadn't gotten Adam anything.

“When did you?” Kurt had seen Adam buying a few postcards on their travels, but he hadn't realized there’d been one for almost every stop on their tour. Here they were, arranged chronologically in a cheap photo album, with comments from Adam on the back of every one.

“Look on the last page,” Adam suggested. The page held several postcards with different views of New York City, but the backs were blank. “For the cast and crew to write on, autographs and the like.”

Kurt wrapped himself around Adam, holding on tight as he thanked him over and over, the album clutched in his hand. After six months away, he finally realized that his home had been with him the whole time.

::end::


End file.
